ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncle Stallion, I somehow shrunk Anna!
This is the Twelvth episode of the second season. Plot Anna gets shrunk by Cassie and Gastro...on 'accident' Snypioses Cassie: He can transform into a...Grey Matter with rockets and a robotic eye that somewhat says your a--(Bends down towards him) Anna:F'unctional robotic machine? (bends down) 'Matter: I wonder why you always finishes your sentences. Cassie&Anna: 'Do not. (folds their arms) 'Matter: Do n--Do too! Girls: ('they grin) (they both grab Grey Matter] 'Matter: 'What are you doing?! 'Cassie: I wanna test what Screwhedge's counterpart can do! Anna: I can use him to get my hair into twisted braids! Matter: You don't know what this thing can doo--OUCH!! Anna: (Has her hands on Grey Matters head)(trying to take it0 My turn first. Cassie: '(holding his legs) No mine! (tugs) 'Matter: Guys! (winces) Do you wanna--(Anna's thumb accidently presses on his forehead) Bloowwishana! Anna: (has shrunken to the size of Grey Matter] Nooo! Cassie: '''Uncle Stallion, I somehow shrunk Anna! ''Themesong~'' are at a a Pennslyvenia Shoe shop 'Stallion: '''Really? (doesn't believe this] I know Anna dislikes Shoe shopping but asking you guys to cover her?...That's really lame. 'Matter: (Realizes Stallion is oblivous to small creatures) Anna: GASTRO MAKE MEH TALL AGAIN! (Shaking the Alien's shoulders) Matter: I-I-i-I don'tttt knnoowwww Stallion: 'Besides everyone is getting new shoes ahead of time for school instead of getting them late. (Frowns) 'Person: (Eying at Cassie's shoes) Are those flip-flops having the back edge of a regular shoe and soles underneath? Cassie: Uh yeah. Stallion: 'Where did Anna go? 'Cassie: 'In the room with all those shoes placed in boxes 'person: ('Eyes become big) THE BACK STORAGE?! OMG. My boss is gonna fire me! (runs to the room) 'Cassie: '(Turns to her uncle) I heard there's atleast fifteen rooms connected to one back storage in each shoe store. 'Stallion: Oh god. (Follows after the Shoe person] Cassie: ('Uses the things poking from the sides of watch)(This makes her Watch show Holograms of the Aliens)Cool! (see her Aliens in light blue holographic thing) Ocean Alien smartness time! (Slam her watch) (becomes Screwhedge] 'Screwhedge: Screwhedge! Anna: 'Last time you used Screwhedge...You had a different personality! Matter: Different Personality? 'Screwhedge: At least I learned a new move. (grins brightly) But seriously...that event about his head....ewwww...disgusting. Matter: 'What? Who? Disgusting? Anna: Doctor Brian.(shudders) I had nightmares for weeks...But Cassie's Uncle...I don't know how he could call crime scene cleaners and tell them to clean it up. 'Screwhedge: Thennn...let's stop talking about it. Maybe Stoo could help. Matter: She has MPD? 0.0 (In her mind) ['Stue]: IT'S STUE DIVER!'' ''Anna:' ''Only this Alien does. (sighs) '''---In Cassie's mind--'' ''Cassie:' Can you give me any ideas, Shoo? Stue: '''DARNIT. IT'S STUE. (is enraged) Cassie: '''Pleaasseee. Ideas. (has her hands together)(is doing the Puppy eyes) ''Stue: Will you calll me Stu in exchange? (taps his fingers)'' ''Cassie:' SSuuuuuuurreeee(Continues on)(crosses her fingers behind her back) ''Stue: Fine. (Sighs) Uses one of those boxes and put a wide electronic wire underneath the box. Then have the wire connected to a solid object using a drill--Yes, Galvan Tools can make machanical parts, After you use the drill, let the shrinked speciemen go into the box and electrocute the said thing.'' ''Cassie: (Yawns) Thanks Shoo! (Goes away)'' Stue: '''and that my dear makes a being even more smaller--YOU JUST--ERGH. I HATE HUMANS! --Outta Cassie's mind--- ''Screwhedge:(uses power to take a shoe case off the shelf) Wire,bubble gum, and rocket boosters. Matter: 'Okay. (removes one of his boosters) 'Anna: Those are ingrediants for a backfire.(scraps off bubble gum for under her shoe) But it'll be worth it if I scare you! (deviously grins) Screwhedge: (takes a loose wire sticking from her watch)(puts it into the piece of gum and connects it to the box) Put the booster to the side. Matter: '(does so)(notices it looks like a flying box) Are you kidding me? 'Anna: Did she make a incomplete ship from'' The Wonder Pets''? (Is sitting under the half open box) Matter: What kind of nonsense is this?! Screwhedge: Mine.(eyes glow blue) Ala kadabra! Anna:(Hangs onto the wire)(still small) AHHH!(The box flys up and down like a out of control air plane) CASSSIIIEEEE! Screwhedge: (scratches head) Where did I go wrong? Matter: (Facepalms himself) Screwhedge: 'I'll get her! (Uses her power to summon the lid back towards their direction) 'Anna: 'WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (hangs on) 'Screwhedge: (Personality changes to Stue) Stue: (Cocks head at Anna's direction) By the height of this Anodite...The girl would likely become her regular height in a matter of a few hours without anypain. (Aims the box into a pile of opened shoe containers) But on the other fugure of speech hand this can be reverted by the same thing which made it Galvan size. Matter: '(Flicks Stue's head) is taken over by Cassie 'Screwhedge: 'Hey! (ticked) What was that for? 'Matter: ('runs to the boxes after The flying lid lands there) I KNOW HOW! 'Screwhedge: (Times out into Cassie) Cassie: Darn Shoo for timing me out so quickly! (shakes her fists) Matter: '(Stops in front the boxes)(preses his forehead) Aim at shrunked target.(Yellow light shoots from the forehead and strikes the target Anna) 'Anna: '(becomes taller) I GOT LEVERAGE ON YOU TWO! 'Matter:Orly? (Reverts into Gastro) Gastro: '(Chuckles) Are you suuuree? 'Cassie: In...1..2...8. 'Stallion: '(Comes back with the shoe person) So that's where you hid! Aliens used Grey Matter Screwhedge Trivia -It's been leaked to be a short episode and this occured a few days before the events of Jean's...BACK!?